


A...curl

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: [i have nothing to say for this except im so sorry]





	A...curl

America rolled over, gazing lovingly at his companion's face. Something about sleep always brought a blanket of peace and serenity over them. It let them forget about their governments and their people and just be Alfred and Ivan, if only for a little while. He was brushing some stray hair back from the Russian's face, when he noticed a bobby pin hidden beneath his bangs. A bobby pin?...

Alfred carefully reached forward and pulled out the pin, being cautious not to pull his hair and wake him up. He worked at it, slowly but surly, until it finally came free.

He jumped slightly when he saw a small curl jump up and away from the rest of his lover's silvery hair. The curl had the same shape as his brother Canada's, but it was upside-down, and it fell to the side, like the Italian brothers'.

He sat up slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping figure next to him, and grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table.

He reached out and pulled the curl slightly, watching it bounce back into place. He could almost hear the cartoonish 'boing' sound that it would have made had they been In a cartoon. Alfred noticed that Ivan twitched a little bit when the curl was pulled. He decided to play a little game.

The rules were simple: figure out what you could do to the curl without waking the bear.

The American giggled to himself. Oh, I'm in soo much trouble when he wakes up, he thought. He decided to start off slow, just running a finger along the curl's length, which earned him a shudder from his companion. Not awake yet.

Then he pulled on it, just a little. Now the Russian was blushing, and his skin was getting hot. America tugged a little harder once again. This time, Ivan gasped and whimpered. Almost.

One more time...

Russia's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, panting. He pushed the blankets down into his lap in an attempt to calm himself own. Alfred giggled, causing the Ruski to turn and glare at him.

"This is your fault, somehow, Isn't it?" he spat, still red faced and panting.

"Don't get mad at me! What's with the curl, anyway?" he asked, stifling another laugh. Russia brought his hand up to the side of his head, touching the curl.

"Oi Niet..." he whispered. This must be why he felt like this, and now America knew about it.

"So Vanya," Alfred started, wrapping his arms around Ivan's waist from behind and letting his hands explore. "You seem kind of bothered. What do you say we fix that?~" He tugged on his lover's newfound curl again, eliciting a moan.

"Why do you only call me Vanya when he have sex?" he panted questioningly.

"Conditioning," came the short reply. "Let's get to it, shall we? I'll even let you top this time~"


End file.
